ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Flener (efedder)
Jackson Dwight Flener (born October 16, 1993) is an American wrestling efedder. Jack is famous within the efedding world as being an original roleplayer of WWE Wrestling 23 and WWE 65 Game (now Evolved: the Rebirth) and is famous for being a longtime roleplayer of World Wrestling Headquarters. Jack is also a real-life wrestler, mainly in the backyard wrestlign business, where he is the current Demolition Champion. He is a former NWO World Heavyweight Champion, XWA World Heavyweight Champion, and three-time Demolition Champion. He also served as the first champion for each business. Altogether in Jack's career as an efedder, Jack is a 16-time world champion, having 2 world title reigns from Wrestling 23, 5 reigns from ETR, 5 reigns from Bound for Glory, 3 reigns from World Wrestling Headquarters, and one reign from Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. Efedding History Jack Flener first began his efedding career when asked to join WWE Wrestling 23 by the administrator of the site. Willingly, Jack signed to the efed and his career started. He started off roleplaying as The Ultimater and quickly made a name for himself in the efed. This stint would continue to grow as Jack continually left and came back, playing many different characters within the company, including now famous characters Fly Boy (Jared Smith) and Jack Flener. Jack, before the revealing that he controlled Jared Smith's character, was known as the most decorated efedder in the efed without winning a world title. During this period, he also signed with the efed's sister site, WWE 65 Game, where he quickly became one of their top roleplayers, being the first World Heavyweight Champion of the site as Jared Smith. Throughout his career there, he was a 5 time World Heavyweight Champion. His roleplaying career would reach new heights when referred to World Wrestling Headquarters by fellow roleplayer Zach Marlow. Once joined, he started his career there as Jeff Hardy. It took him awhile to get used to the different kind of roleplaying, but once he was used to it, he had improved slightly, but his career was not quite as illustrious as in Wrestling 23 and 65 Game. After dropping Jeff's character, he began roleplaying as Jack Flener, rarely getting a win. His first win came against Alex Shelley (actual roleplay's name unknown) and, coincidentally, it was for the WWH Hardcore Championship. Soon after the win, however, someone hacked the website, causing him to vacate the championship. His career would continue to grow in WWH, mostly known as one of the jobber roleplayers, until Jack couldn't take it anymore and left roleplaying for awhile. After creating different gameplans, he would continue to arrive and leave when it would fail on him. Eventually, he brought in the character Neutral Shock and his career became a little better, first being a contender for the efed's International Championship before bringing him back a second time and winning the efed's Spirit Championship (now recognized as a Demolition Heavyweight Championship reign). Finally, after giving lots of thought and research into it, he brought in Jared Smith and had huge success with his character, winning the ECW World Heavyweight Championship. After he was done with Jared, he brought in Jack Flener once again, where his career began to turn around, first by winning the No Limits Championship. He would have that title vacated and a week later, he won the International Championship. After losing it, his career really started to pick up after being sent to Demolition, where he became a main event roleplayer, eventually winning the Demolition Heavyweight Championship. He had that vacated from him and made a new career in The Age of the Fall, where he's had more success. He eventually changed Jack's name to Devin Copeland. Main Characters The Ultimater - Jack's original efedding character portrayed as a psychotic madman who loved nothing more than to destroy his competition. One of many creations from Jack made up from his pure imagination. Original picture base was Kane, but after the addition of a mask, picture base turned into Abyss. Fly Boy / Jared Smith - One of Jack's more successful, if not the most successful, characters and also one of his more surprising characters, portrayed as a young cruiserweight who loved nothing more than to please the crowd. Idea was created from "Flyboy" Rocco Rock and originally had no real name until Fly Boy was fropped to a nickname. Controversial, as Jack claimed Jared's character was played by someone else until mid-2008. Has a demonic side named "Diabolos" that was introduced during his feud with Jason Krow in WWH, but wasn't given a name until later in 2008. Original picture base was Paul London, but was changed to AJ Styles in WWH. Batista - Jack's only successful character that was not an original creation. Jack began roleplaying as Batista in WWE Evolved, where Jack quickly became a 3 time World Heavyweight Champion, one time WWE Tag Team Champion, and co-founder of Re-Evolution, apart of the biggest feud in WWE Evolved history. He also played as Batista during his run as Bound for Glory Chairman, where he was a former World Heavyweight, WWE Tag Team, and ECW Champion. Jack Flener / Devin Copeland - Jack's original character based off of himself. Originally derived as a crowd loving face that loved nothing more than to give the crowd what they wanted, similar to his Fly Boy character, but soon changed to a crowd hating, somewhat deranged heel in World Wrestling Headquarters. Most of Jack's success comes from WWH, but also has small success in other places, such as Bound for Glory, Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, and Wrestling 23. Most recently changed his in-ring name to Devin Copeland. Other Characters *'Original Characters' :*Neutral Shock / Tristian Blaze :*Jerry Smith :*Brandon Green :*Jake Green :*Aidan Phoenix :*Diabolos :*Jason Payne :*Alex Sloan :*Justin Hart :*Christian Krow :*Jack Flener¹ :*James Brooks :*Michael Brooks :*Lucas Alexander :*Marcus Baize :*Scott Wilder² :*Paul Manson² :*Angie Willis-Hart :*Kayla Jones :*Jessica Lynn Williams² :*Monica Fooks² :*Kristen Taylor² :*Ariella Calaway² :*Angel Lynn² *'Real-Life Wrestlers' :*Triple H :*John Cena :*Shawn Michaels :*Christian :*The Undertaker :*Edge :*Randy Orton :*Jeff Hardy :*Matt Hardy :*Ron "The Truth" Killings :*Shelton Benjamin :*Chris Jericho :*CM Punk :*Bret Hart :*The Rock :*Ashley Massaro :*Candice Michelle :*Mickie James ¹Character based off of the original Jack Flener, portrayed by a different person (i.e., Devin Copeland's real name is Jack Flener, Jack Flener's real name is Cody Calaway) ²Characters marked with this were non-wrestlers / managers in World Wrestling Headquarters Championships and accomplishment *'WWE Wrestling 23' :*WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - as Fly Boy :*WWE Championship (1 time) - as Triple H :*Mr. Money in the Bank (2007) - as Triple H :*Royal Rumble Winner (2008) - as The Ultimater :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) - as Jack Flener :*WWE World Tag Team Championships (2 time) - as The Ultimater/Fly Boy (1) and John Cena (1, with Shawn Michaels) :*ECW Extreme Championship (1 time) - as The Ultimater :*ECW Hardcore Championship (2 time) - as The Ultimater :*ECW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) - as Fly Boy (First) :*WWE Tag Team Championships (2 time) - as The Ultimater/Fly Boy (1) and The Ultimater with Madd Dogg (1) (First as The Ultimater with Madd Dogg) :*WWE European Championship (1 time) - as Fly Boy (First) :*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) - as Fly Boy (First) *'Evolved: the Rebirth' :*WWE World Heavyweight Championship (5 time) - as Fly Boy (1), Rob Van Dam (1), and Batista (3) :*ETR World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - as Jared Smith with Tyson 'J' North :*WWE Tag Team Championships (2 time) - as Rob Van Dam/Fly Boy (1) and Batista/Fly Boy (1) :*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) - as Jared Smith *'Bound for Glory' :*BFG World Heavyweight Championship (4 time) - as Jack Flener (1), Rob Van Dam (1), Chris Benoit (1), and Batista (1) (First as Jack) :*BFG Tag Team Championships (4 time) - as Jack Flener with Edge (1), Rob Van Dam with Edge (1), Chris Benoit with Edge (1), and Batista with Edge (1) (First with Jack) :*BFG ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - as Batista :*BFG United States Championship (1 time) - as Dennis the Menace (First) *'World Wrestling Headquarters' :*WWH ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - as Jared Smith :*WWH Demolition Heavyweight Championship (2 time) - as Jack Flener (1) and Neutral Shock (1)¹ :*WWH International Championship (1 time) - as Jack Savage :*WWH Underground Championship (1 time, current) - as Devin Copeland :*WWH ECW Television Championship (1 time) - as Jared Smith (Last)² :*WWH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - as Devin Copeland with Rocco Ross :*WWH No Limits Championship (2 time) - as Jack Flener/Devin Copeland (Most reigns) (Final) :*WWH Demolition Tag Team Championship (1 time) - as Angie Willis-Hart with Lucky Lawliet (Last) :*WWH Hardcore Championship (1 time) - as Jack Flener :*7th Triple Crown Champion - as Jack Flener/Devin Copeland *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) - as Devin Copeland :*XWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - as Jack Flener with Zach Marlow (First) :*XWA PURE Championship (1 time) - as Neutral Shock (Final) ¹Neutral Shock's Demolition Heavyweight Championship reign was originally a Spirit Championship reign, but after teh conversion, WWH recognizes it as a Demolition Heavyweight Championship reign ²Not an official reign, as Jared won the title in an ECW World Heavyweight / ECW Television Championship unification match, but is considered the last champion on WWH Backyard wrestling championships and accomplishments *'New Wrestling Organization' **NWO World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (First) (Final) *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' **XWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (First) *'Demolition Backyard Wrestling' **Demolition Championship (3 time, current) (First) (Shortest reign)